kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla Neo the Series
Plot Cast and Characters Hero Monsters/ Godzilla's Faction *'Godzilla (Leader) -'' ''Gary Cole' *'Godzilla Jr. - Tara Strong' *'Godzuki -' *'Anguirus -' Bill Fagerbakke *'Rodan - David Cross' *'Mothra - Kari Wahlgren ' *'Gorosuarus '- Patrick Warburton ' *'Varan - Wayne Knight *'Manda -' Lori Alan ' *'Baragon - Kevin Michael Richardson ' *'Barugaron - Dwight Schultz *'Shiigan - Cree Summer ' *'Vagnosaurus - Jennifer Cody' *'Balkzardan - Grey DeLisle' *'Orochi' - Randall Duk Kim *'King Caesar -'' ''Jim Cummings' *'Zilla - Scott McNeil ' *'Komodithrax - Vyvan Pham ' *'Obsidius' (Befriended by Godzilla ) - Peter Cullen ' Kiryu's Faction *'Kiryu - David Kaye ' *'SMG - Townsend Coleman *'Jet Jaguar ' - Bumper Robinson *'Zone Fighter - Jeff Bennett' *'Moguera - Curey Burton (Soundwave accent)' *'MechaniKong' - Frank Walker * Ikusagami - Humans Villain Monsters/ King Ghidorah's Faction *'King Ghidorah - Tom Kenny ' *'Gigan' - Daran Norris *'Megalon - John DiMaggio' *'Orga (big billy's accent) - Jeff Bennett' *'Axor - Fred Willard ' *'Dagarla ' - Brian Drummond *'Mecha-Godzilla - Tom Kane' *'Megaguirus - ' Maryke Hendrikse *'Death Garugaru -' *'Jirass - Richard Ian Cox (Western accent)' *'MKG (King Ghidorah's cloned Cyborg)' Space Godzilla's Faction *'Space Godzilla - Corey Burton' *'Battra - Tim Curry ' *'Destoroyah - John DiMaggio ' *'Krystalak - Hugo Weaving ' *'Jyarumu - David Kaye' *'Razin - Tony Todd ' Other good/Evil Monsters and other Mutations *'Biollante (Evil) - Paul Schoeffler ' *'Titanosaurus (Clumsy/jumpy) - Rob Paulsen' *'King Kong - ' *'Burning Godzilla (Godzilla's Clone)' *'Matango (Biollante' Partner) -''' '' *'''Kamacuras (Friend and Boss of Kumonga and El Gusano)'' ''- Nathan Lane ' *'Kumonga - Richard Green ' *'El Gusano -''' '''(Spanish Accent) *'Ganimes - Jeff Bennett' *'Ebirah (friends with Ganimes) ' - Tom Kenny *'Gezora - Brian Doyle-Murray' *'Deutalios -' (Additional Voices) *'Sanda (good) - Kevin Michael Richardson' *'Gaira (Evil) - Richard McGonagle' *'Crustaceous Rex - Kathleen Barr' *'Bagorah - Craig Ferguson' *'Ookondoru -' ' (Dractyl voice accent)' *'Hedorah' - Robert Costanzo *'Kamoebas' - Colm Meaney *'Gabara -' John DiMaggio (scottish accent) ' *'Dogadon - Dee Bradley Baker (Stinkfly accent) * King Cobra - Steven Blum ''' * '''Reptilicus (friends with Godzilla) - Phil LaMarr *'Olrasaurus (friends with Godzilla) - Jeff Bennett' *'Tricera - Clancy Brown (German accent)' * Manticore(Partnered wit tricera) - Seth MacFarlane (German accent) * Cryptocleidus - Will Forte ' * '''Rhedosaurus - ' * Great Watchuka Locations *'Monster Island ' *'''the Mothership *'Moon(Space Godzilla's lair) ' *'Japan ' *'San Francisco' *'GDF ' *'Tokyo' *'New York ' *'Monster Prison' Episodes 'Season 1' #'The Adventure Begins: one night, Godzilla, Anguirus and Rodan are helping Kiryu and Jet Jaguar to catch Dogadon in Osaka Anguirus takes down Great Watchuka Dby smacking him with his tail club. And Dogadon got tackled by Godzilla jr. to the ground to the bay before he could getaway "Good tackle son!""Thanks for the Help Zilla.HQ targets down."Jet Jaguar"ya without you, buzz face and Watchuka would gotaway."Dogadon said "no, Dogadon dont wanna go prison.Godzilla will pay!" then went back to Monster Island to sleep. in the Morning Godzilla Jr. is going to be teach by Orochi along the way he saw Gorosaurus and escaped Kamacuras, Kumonga, and El Gusano. his Teachers are Varan, Manda, Baragon, Barugaron, Shiigan, and Vagnosaurus. Meanwhile at Shanghi a myserius Monster was talking to Orga about Dogadon and got yelled at "You moron! Why did'nt you tell me?!""Sorry boss but he got cought by this monster""Hmm i think i found a Nemesis". while Godzilla sleeps Jr. hears foot steps and went to findout who.He saw Kamacuras, Kumonga, and El Gusano running from a new Monster and he did the same "No where to run little pest""dad!""well, well we meet a last Godzilla" "Who are you?""I Am King Ghidorah!" and the Battled all night and Anguirus and rodan were beating up Orga. Godzilla and Ghidorah colided and sent Ghidorah and Orga flying "you hav'nt seen the last of me Godzilla.""me too" Shut up Orga!""Dad who was that?""my new nemesis".' #'Prehistory Day: Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Godzilla Jr. and Gorosaurus are in Tokyo at a Dinosaur paraid when they saw an aquatic Dinosaur named Titanosaurus ,he looked nervous at everybody until Ebirah came to crash the party Gorosaurus kicked him while godzilla and the other got everyone to safty Titanosaurus used his fan tail to blow Ebirah away' # The Assassin and The Demolisher: King Ghidorah recruits Gigan and his Brother Megalon to steal Osaka's new riplicator a cloneing device # Green House Affect: Godzilla faces Biollante when a scientis mutates a rose with g-cells in Shanghi # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #